Vintage Disposition
by kaejae
Summary: Big changes start to take place in a certain pairing's relationship! Rated T for now, but the rating might be bumped up later depending on what toll the humor decides to take...


**Story: **Vintage Disposition  
**Part One: **Two Blue Lines**  
Author: **kaejae

**Disclaimer: **Loonatics Unleashed © Warner Bros.

**Rating: **T/M. Hah. 'Tis borderline, since I don't know which direction the humor will take in the later parts. Besides, mature is so overrated these days. LOL!

**Author's Note:**  
Now, I know some of you have been anticipating for a sequel to _Unfinished Business_, but as I said in that story, that is just a one shot thing. As for this fic, it is _NOT_ the sequel, although it may seem so while reading it. Har har! I guess you can take it as you like though. But, whatever. I don't really have a set timeline for events that happen 'cause these stories aren't connected in any way, shape or form – At least I don't think so. Nyah! Anyways…

This was some idea I decided to take a stab at after a posting in the LUO forums.

* * *

_Our love is rock steady…Rock steady…_

_Our love is so rock steady…_

Lexi entered the washroom and quietly locked the door behind her by pressing a few buttons on the keypad. She emptied the contents of her purse on the counter and picked out a small blue box from the pile of her belongings.

_Okay, one blue line means 'no' and two blue lines mean a 'yes'._

She set the toilet seat down and sat while reading the rest of the instructions that were given, soon to be disturbed by a knock on the door.

"The washroom's occupied!" Lexi called.

"Lex?"

_Oh god, it's Ace._ "Yes?"

"Ya gonna be a while in dere?"

"Most likely," she replied as she began to follow the directions. _Just gotta pee on this and wait…_

"I just need to grab my toothbrush…"

"Ace, you can get it after I'm done!" She shouted, "I'm busy!"

"I'll be quick. Unless ya got da 'runs' or somethin'" he snickered.

"Yes Ace. As a matter of fact, I do," Lexi sarcastically snorted as she rolled her eyes.

Ace held a hand over his mouth as if he was about to gag, "Okay, I think dat was a lil' too much info for my liking."

"Ace, please. Just give me five minutes." She studied the white stick-like figure in her grasp. _Here goes…_

"Alright fine. Five minutes." Ace crossed his arms and leaned onto the doorframe.

Lexi eyed her watch and waited for the time to pass. _Com'on…hurry up._ She checked back at the device as one blue line gradually appeared.

"Yes!" she quietly whispered to herself.

"Yes what?"

"UGH! You're _still_ out there?" Lexi groaned as she got prepared to head back outside.

"You have one minute left," Ace teased.

Lexi rolled her eyes and fixed her gaze back on the white stick. This time, a second blue line appeared, only it was quite faint compared to the first. Her jaw dropped in shock.

She cursed at the tester, as she angrily threw it on the counter.

Ace pressed his ear to the door and was now starting to worry, "Lexi? Are you okay?"

Lexi stood up and stared at the tester lying on the counter. She then fixed her eyes on her reflection in the mirror and held a hand to her abdomen. Slowly, she turned to the keypad and pressed a few buttons, causing the pneumatic doors to open and reveal Ace with a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know…"

Ace raised an eyebrow and then looked behind Lexi to see a small blue box resting on the counter and a small stick-like device beside it.

"What's dat?" He asked, eyeing the box.

Lexi remained quiet as she let Ace investigate for himself. He brushed past Lexi and picked the box off the counter. She held a hand to her face as he grazed over the instructions. Ace's eyes instantly widened as he quickly realized what exactly was happening.

"You got two blue lines didn't ya?" Ace asked, frowning at the thought.

Lexi slowly nodded her head. She couldn't bear to look at his face. She knew that he was in just as much shock as she was.

"I thought ya were on da pill Lex. What happened?" Ace scratched his head in frustration, "Ya miss a dose or somethin'?"

"God, Ace! This isn't _all_ my fault!"

Ace stared at Lexi with a look of disbelief, only to realize that Lexi indeed had a point. It took "two to tango" after all.

"Ya sure dat test is reliable? Ya can't just jump to assumptions based on one result."

"Ace, I'm late."

"Late? For what? It's not like we've got some place to go,"

"No, I mean _late_, late."

"Oh." It finally clicked with Ace, "_Ohh_. You mean-"

"Yeah," Lexi sighed, "and is actually the third test I've gone through in the past two weeks."

"Lex…"

"Yes, Ace?"

"I… I feel… faint…"

Before Lexi knew it, Ace had already hit the floor with a thud. She swiftly knelt down beside him and rapidly patted his cheek, "Ace! Wake up! Ace… Ace!"

Minutes later, Ace's eyes fluttered open and he saw Lexi staring down at him.

"Geez. What happened?"

"You fainted chief," a familiar voice answered.

Ace turned his head to see Tech and the rest of the Loonatics crouching beside Lexi.

"You took a pretty hard fall there," Tech assumed through examining the bruise on Ace's head.

"I did? That must've explained why I had this strange dream ab-"

"Hey-Ace! What's-this?" Rev interrupted holding up the tester for all to see.

* * *

Short? I know. But believe me, there's more… a lot more. I know it has a somewhat serious tone to it, but I promise that hilarity will ensue later. 

R&R!


End file.
